


The Thing With The Collar

by REwrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Spanking, Sub Drop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-18 10:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REwrites/pseuds/REwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d had no idea. Well, that’s not entirely true. He’d had some idea, when Remus told him about the collar, that this is what he’d had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing With The Collar

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I've been gone forever! So, I started writing this months ago, after I wrote Insatiable, and what started as your run-of-the-mill collar porn turned into my first ever real D/s. Cool. Basically a companion piece to Insatiable but it really stands on its own.

 

**i. stay**

“Padfoot, are you home?” 

Sirius does well not to jump when the front door swings shut with a loud bang in the otherwise quiet of their home. His knees are on the verge of protest he’s been kneeling on the carpet of their den for so long.

A light flickers to life above him as Remus enters, muffled feet padding across the room. Sirius’s head is bowed, and his hair is falling into his eyes, so he can hide his smirk when he feels the air shift as Remus quietly sucks in a breath. He must look quite pretty, but then he did practice in front of the mirror for several hours, just to get it right. The mirror had quite a lot to say about it, and, sometime after he’s been fucked into next week, he’ll ask Remus how to silence the stupid thing if all it has to say is, _“Oh dear, what would your mother think?”_  

Ugh. Not the image he wants in his head right now. 

The leather of the collar prickles where it rests against his skin, but that’s nothing on the shiver he feels as Remus’s eyes take him in. There is something incredibly delicious about how vulnerable he must look right now. How vulnerable he _feels_. Sirius has always been comfortable with his nudity—one doesn’t quite learn the tricks of becoming an Animagus without learning to accept his mates seeing his bare arse from time to time—but somehow, he feels more naked with just the studded bit of black leather strapped to his neck as Moony watches him silently than if he were laid bare in the Great Hall for everyone to see (and that _had_ happened once. Firewhiskey. Sirius mentally shakes his head). 

Remus steps closer until Sirius can see the tips of his shoes. He feels a hand in his hair briefly and then a finger under his chin as it’s lifted up. He keeps his eyes firmly averted. 

“Look at me,” Remus commands. 

Sirius obeys. 

There is something wild lurking in the brown of Remus’s eyes that ratchets Sirius’s excitement up another fifty points. _He_ put that there. 

Remus’s hand cups his cheek and Sirius nuzzles into it, kissing the warm skin of his palm because he wants this to be good. _He_ wants to be good. And isn’t that a new experience? He’s spent most of his life disobeying for fun or on principle, and here he is, kneeling and naked and eager to please. Remus had been _onto_ something when he suggested this. 

“Stay here,” Remus says and walks away toward their darkened bedroom. 

Sirius stays. 

For a very long time, actually.

Sirius expected him to come right back but it’s been about five minutes (or hours if his knees have anything to say about it). Where the fuck did he go? He waits another five minutes before his knees have truly had enough and he rises, carefully, and heads in the direction Remus went.

He finds Remus sitting against the headboard of their bed, reading the post Sirius had left on the kitchen table. Heat fills his cheeks, equal parts anger and embarrassment.

“What the fuck, Moony?” he snaps.

“Sirius, I believe I asked you to stay.”

Sirius opens his mouth to reply but quails when Remus’s stern gaze flickers up to meet his. Barely concealed lust is radiating off Remus and Sirius drops his gaze, suddenly contrite.

Remus sighs, laying the post aside, and stands. “What am I going to do with you?” he asks when he’s crowded closed enough into Sirius’s personal space that Sirius can feel warm breath on his neck.

Sirius has a few helpful suggestions, but keeps them to himself for now. One of Remus’s pale fingers hooks beneath the slack on the collar and gently urges him forward. It is only because this is very new and different that Sirius stumbles over his feet as Remus guides him to the bed (that’s his story and he’s sticking to it).

“Remus…”

“On your knees.”

Remus’s tone brooks no argument and Sirius kneels gracefully, feeling a twinge of something like the old disobedience that came so naturally to him at sixteen. He breathes deep. _That_ is not the point of this. Remus rewards him with a warm smile and his eyes drop to the floor.

“No,” Remus says, and grips his chin, firm but gentle, “look at me.” 

Sirius does and feels a flush of pleasure at the look in Remus’s eyes. A flicker of concern passes across Remus’s face for a moment and he runs the pad of his thumb over Sirius’s cheek.

“Sirius, if we do this,” he trails off, hesitant for a moment before continuing. “If we do this, I need to know….you have to tell me to stop. A word. If it’s…too much.”

A shaky laugh escapes Sirius. God this had all seemed so much easier in his head. Take one sexy, naked man of Black descent. Add one strip of studded leather. Mix well. Guaranteed to drive your average werewolf wild. Good times had by all. Figures Remus would want to _talk_ about it.

Sirius nods. He’s not naïve. He knows how this works. Sort of. “Okay…er how about...Quidditch?”

He feels heat fill his cheeks. Merlin’s tits, who is he? Prongs? Scratch that. Prongs probably _does_ think of Quidditch when he’s fucking. To his relief, Remus does not laugh. Simply inclines his head, accepting, and releases his hold around the collar.

“Okay, good.” And Remus cards his fingers through Sirius’s hair before taking a step back. “Now stay.”

And this time, Sirius really does.

**ii. sit**

“Please, Moony, I—” he tries not to cry out when Remus delivers another sharp slap. His arse is stinging and he can feel hot tears on his face. A hand cards through his damp, sweaty hair and Sirius feels shameless when he leans into it.

“Sirius, you do know why I’m doing this right?”

Sirius nods.

“Tell me.”

He laps at his swollen lips and breathes deep. “I disobeyed.”

The hand moves down his back to rub gently against his arse. “Go on,” Remus urges.

“You…you told me to stay.”

“And did you?”

“No.”

“Why did you disobey? We’re my orders unclear?” Remus says and he feels the hand move between his legs, ghosting over his balls and fisting his cock. 

Sirius moans and bucks into Remus’s hand, gasping at the wet slide of skin against skin. “Moony…”

The hand is gone and Sirius has to bite his lip as Remus brings it down again several times, hard and in quick succession.

He’d had no idea. Well, that’s not entirely true. He’d had some idea, when Remus told him about the collar, that this is what he’d had in mind. But mostly he’d just expected some really rough sex. He hadn’t expected these…lessons. And he certainly hadn’t expected to enjoy them this much. He feels another pulse of arousal despite the soreness in his backside and he wonders if he could come just from this. He somehow doubts Remus would be pleased with that and focuses instead on the pain to keep himself in check.

He feels another hard smack. “Are you even listening?”

“I…”

Remus sighs and lifts him bodily from over his knee. Rough fingers wipe the tears from his face. “Let’s try again shall we?” Remus says, and guides him back across the room. Hands on his shoulders push him gently down until realization hits.

“Remus?” he asks, in some alarm.

“Yes, Sirius? Did you have a question?”

Sirius eyes the hard floor warily before he shakes his head. “No, sir.”

“Good. Now you’re to sit here until I come to collect you.”

He doesn’t wince when his arse makes connection with the floor and Remus rewards him, stooping to kiss him softly on the lips. He hears the snap of the soft tinkle of the bell as Remus hooks it to his collar.

“I don’t want to hear this again,” Remus says, patting the bell now resting against his throat. “Do you understand?”

Something dark and promising flashes in Remus’s eyes and Sirius sits up a little straighter. “Yes, sir.”

Remus smiles. “Good boy.”

**iii. come**

Sirius is burning alive. Not like the time in potions when a prank had gone wrong and he’d ended up doused and covered in boils. Or the time Evans missed—who on Earth mistakes _him_ for James Potter—and he’d sported a painful sunburn for three days. This is far worse and at the same time infinitely better. He’s burning from the inside. Liquid hot lava coursing through his veins, pooling in his groin, making him want to scream.

A soft, wet tongue traces the line of his cock before wrapping around him and swallowing him down and its fucking glorious. He’s so God damned close but he can’t. Remus won’t let him. So he whines pitifully and resists the urge to push Remus away and tear off the ring from around cock and just come. Come and come and come until he’s fucking dead.

Remus looks up at him from under his fringe, mouth stretched wide, cheeks flushed and looking utterly wrecked. Like sucking him off is the greatest thing in the world and Sirius doesn’t know if he’s putting on an act to torture him even further or if he really thinks so. Sirius likes to believe it’s the latter.

He breathes deep and holds as still as he possibly can, fingernails digging into his palms so hard he may draw blood. It fucking hurts. They’ve been at this forever. Remus has come twice now and Sirius is on the verge of tears he needs it so badly.

The heat from around his cock vanishes, and Sirius isn’t sure if that’s worse or better. Remus leans back and watches him, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “Look at you,” he murmurs, his fingers dancing idly around Sirius’s purpling flesh. “You want to come, don’t you?”

Sirius nods.

Remus’s hand tightens and pumps him slowly. Lazily. Another wave of scorching heat rolls through his stomach.

This is hell. This is hell and Remus Lupin is the devil.

Remus cocks his head to the side. “Do you deserve to come?”

Sirius nods wildly. Yes. Yes! Please! Fuck he’s been good. He’s been so good. He’s always good for Moony.

“Yes, you are,” Remus agrees, and shit, Sirius hadn’t even realized he’d said those things out loud, but it doesn’t matter because Remus is removing the cock ring and twisting his hand up and down, fast now. “Go on then. Come for me.”

Stopping at this point would have been impossible. Sirius’s spine arcs off the mattress, come searing his stomach as it lands on his belly.  It doesn’t seem to be ending. His body jerks for several moments as his brain whites out on pure pleasure/pain. 

Remus is wiping his face and stomach when the fog leaves his brain several minutes later. He leans up on his elbows and Remus bends forward to kiss him.

“Do you want to stop?” Remus asks, seriously, and he smiles when Sirius shakes his head.

No way. He could do this all night.

“That’s good to know,” Remus remarks casually, and Sirius gives up trying to figure out the disconnect between his brain and his mouth as Remus taps a wand to his hip and his cock begins to fill once more.

**iv. speak**

Sirius gets an owl shortly before Remus is due home. His hands are smeared with motor oil as he takes the scroll from the owl, who gives him a disgusted look. Stuck up pigeon.

The note is short.

_Wear the collar._

_-R_

Sirius frowns in the direction of his bike. He can’t finish working on it and wash up before Remus gets home. But he can’t exactly stop either. So he hurries and he is naked and kneeling, collar fixed to his neck, just as Remus arrives. He knows he still reeks and his hands are smudged but perhaps Remus won’t notice. He sincerely doubts it.

Remus’s hand brushes his cheek, tilting his jaw up as he leans in for a kiss but he pulls back after a moment. His nostrils flare and a flush of shame churns Sirius’s stomach. Remus only smiles.

“The bike?”

Sirius nods.

“Come on,” he says, tugging at the collar, and there is genuine Moony-affection in his voice. Remus sits him on the toilet as he runs a bath and spells the collar with a quick Impervius Charm and they spend the next twenty minutes scrubbing Sirius clean.

Sleeves rolled up to his elbow, Remus leans over the tub to knead shampoo into Sirius’s hair. It all makes Sirius feel delightfully warm and pliant and he could really get used to this if he’s being honest with himself. Sirius’s eyes fall shut and he’s humming when Remus’s fingers find that spot behind his ear. He cracks an eye open when he hears a low chuckle.

Remus is watching him in fond amusement. “If you were Padfoot, your tail would be going mad right now.”

“Nah, your hands need to go a bit lower if you want to get my tail interested,” Sirius says with a leer.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Remus asks, and his tone has lost some of its playfulness to be replaced something far more promising.

Sirius, a lot more alert and interested, just shrugs, but Remus grips his chin and forces their eyes to meet. “I asked you a question.”

And fuck if the tone in Remus’s voice now doesn’t send a shiver down Sirius’s spine. Swallowing, Sirius nods. “Yes.”

He is rewarded with a kiss, long and slow and ridiculously good. Remus licks into his mouth and Sirius groans when he feels Remus’s hand dip below the water to brush against his dick. It’s not enough—not even close for how much he’s feeling already. Remus pulls back and laps at Sirius neck, biting at the skin just below the collar.

“What do you want?” Remus asks, hand travelling up to roll one nipple between his fingers.

“I—uh…” Sirius whimpers when Remus flicks at the sensitive bud. “Want you. In here with me.”

He feels another sharp bite on his neck and his hips jerk, searching for something, but Remus is a cruel fucking bastard and just works his other nipple until he’s panting, cock aching beneath the water.

“You’re gorgeous like this,” Remus muses, mouth moving to bite down on the pebbled flesh. “So hot for me. I bet you’d do anything I asked.”

And, yeah, Sirius is fairly sure he would if it meant they could get horizontal already. He nods. “Anything, Moony. Fuck, I’ll be so good, just”—he grips Remus’s shirt, chest arching into Remus’s mouth—“just touch me.”

The hair on Remus’s forehead is curling from the heated bath, his are cheeks flushed, and his pupils are blown wide with lust and if he doesn’t get in the tub right now Sirius is going to drag him in, clothed or not. He isn’t sure he’s allowed to want like this. To make any demands, but Remus stands and strips quickly before stepping gingerly into the tub so he’s not going to complain. A wave of water slops onto the floor as Remus straddles his hips, but Sirius thinks they can worry about that later.

He lets loose a long groan when Remus’s cock slides against his, back and forth, his pace torturously slow. Remus is watching him avidly as he rocks back and forth, his arms braced just above Sirius’s shoulders on the rim of the tub.

“God, yes,” Sirius moans, his hips bucking up again, sloshing more water onto the floor. “Want…”

“Yeah, keep going,” Remus pants, pressing down hard and grinning when it tears another harsh groan from Sirius’s throat. “Tell me.”

“Want you to fuck me.”

“That all?” Remus almost sounds disappointed.

“Hard. Fuck, Moony, I want you take me. Hold me down and fuck me until I don’t know my own name.” Remus growls, rocking faster, and sending a bolt of warm lust down Sirius’s spine.

His neck jerks when Remus hooks his fingers beneath the collar and pulls him forward, crashing their lips together once more. There is the sharp pain of teeth on his lip and Remus shudders to a stop, his brow furrowed like he’s in pain before he releases his grip. “Go,” he says, leaning back to let Sirius up. “Bed. Now.”

Sirius hurries, slipping only slightly in the huge puddle of water as he makes his way to their bed. He flops down inelegantly, Remus right behind him, maneuvering and pushing him until he’s lying on his stomach.

It’s not gentle and that’s fine by Sirius. Remus’s fingers dig into his hips, pulling him up to his knees so his arse is on display, legs spread wide, and—fuck—he groans when Remus’s licks between his cheeks.

“Oh God,” Sirius breathes, his head hitting the mattress as Remus fucks him with his tongue.

Warm air puffs across his skin when Remus pulls away slightly. “Like that?”

“Fuck, yes, Remus…”

“Tell me,” Remus says, biting down on one cheek.

“Feels good, Remus, fuck!” he cries when a finger joins Remus’s tongue. “So good…”

Sirius whimpers when Remus pulls away and adds another finger and then another. “C’mon, Sirius. Tell me what you want.”

“Want your cock,” he says, shameless, pushing back, fucking himself onto Remus’s hand. “Want you to fill me up. Feels so good, God, fuck, Remus just do it already!”

That earns him a smack but it’s worth it because then Remus’s dick is slicked up and pushing against his hole and, “Yes, like that, c’mon fuck me, Moony.”

Remus does, bottoming out in one long thrust. Sirius only gets a moment to breathe before Remus is fucking him in earnest, hips snapping hard against his arse and he’s pretty sure there will be bruises tomorrow but fuck if he cares.

“Harder, Remus, fuck, just like that, always feel so good,” Sirius is chanting, nonsense and swears, pushing back onto Remus’s cock as it nails his prostate on every trust in. He feels himself racing to the end embarrassingly quickly, heat coiling tighter and tighter. He’s so close. If only Remus would just touch his cock.

“Want me to touch you?” Remus asks, leaning over him to speak in his ear. Sirius can only nod and push back in reply. He hears a breathless chuckle. “Beg for it.”

And something snaps inside Sirius, sending him careening out of the very little control Remus has been allowing him. “P-please…please, Moony, I’m so close,” he moans, giving a harsh cry when Remus pulls him back hard onto his dick. “Touch me, need it, Moony, please…yes!” he cries when Remus’s fingers wrap around him.

It takes only a few jerky pulls before he’s coming hard over Remus’s knuckles. Remus follows quickly with a soft groan.

They collapse onto the bed covers still tangled together. Sirius shivers, still feeling the aftershocks of his climax when he hears Remus’s voice from far away.

“Padfoot, are you alright? Sirius?”

“Yeah, Moony. I’m fine.” Except he’s not, because he’s crying, and he doesn’t really know why.

Remus uses the edge of the blanket to wipe his face. “Sirius, tell me what’s the matter.”

“I don’t,” Sirius chokes on a gasp, “I don’t know I’m just…”

The next thing he knows he’s being lowered back into the tub, still warm, and Remus is rubbing his back. It’s soothing, and after a long while, Sirius begins to relax.

“Are you alright now?” Remus asks. Sirius nods and leans back into Remus’s arms. Lips brush the back of his neck briefly. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Moony.”

**v. good boy**

This is definitely his favorite part. Oh, he enjoys all of it really—all of the hot, steamy, sticky action that leaves him breathless and panting at the same time—but this, the afterward, is what he likes best.

“You did so well,” Remus says, kissing the tip of his nose. “I’m so proud of you.”

Sirius yawns happily and shifts closer, insinuating a leg between Remus’s thighs and tucking his head under Remus’s chin, basking in the warm afterglow. He feels a soft tug on the collar and looks up.

Remus tilts his head in question. “So…good idea then?”

Brilliant idea actually, Sirius wants to say. A bit scary and a lot intense but fucking brilliant all the same. “Course it was a good idea, Moony.” Sirius yawns again and curls closer, already half-way to sleep. “You thought of it.  


End file.
